Jurassic Park IV
by JurassicParkFan2000
Summary: A rich family goes to Costa Rica for a nice time with their friends but now they're trapped on Sorna with no escape. First fanfic ever.


Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Jurassic Park.

I'm writing this as a random story but if you (the readers) want me to continue then leave a review/comment or e-mail me.

**Chapter 1: The Trip**

Rain poured down from the clouds above, thunder echoed through Brentford while lightning illuminated the town. I watched all this from my desk in Isleworth & Syon School for boys. My teacher, Mr Roberts, continued to talk about William Shakespeare and his plays. The bell would go off in a few minutes signalling the start of the weekend.

"Class. Before we leave for the weekend Rex has something to say," Mr Roberts said. Rex stood up and walked to the front.

Rex's real name is Arnold but he hates it so he tells everyone to call him Rex. He is exactly a metre and a half tall; he has short blonde hair, brown eyes and a skinny frame. Rex comes from a rich family but he chooses to go to public school, he was picked on at first because he wouldn't lend anyone money and because he was skinny but I became his friend.

"My family and I will be going to Costa Rica for the weekend and I was hoping some of you might want to come. I'll pay for everything," Rex said. Everyone put their hands up immediately. "Okay then you will have to meet us at the short stay drop off zone for Terminal 4 at Heathrow airport. The plane will leave at six thirty tonight."

The bell went shortly after his statement so everyone from our class ran home to pack their things and get permission from their parents. Rex's navy blue stretch limousine was parked outside as usual. His butler, George, greeted us as usual when we got in.

"The usual stop master Rex?" George asked.

"Not today. Drive us to Brentford School for girls," Rex said. I picked up the limos phone and dialled Stephanie. Stephanie is my girlfriend, we've been best friends since nursery and I had asked her to be my girlfriend last year. She has long blonde hair, brown eyes, flawless skin and she's overall beautiful.

"Hello," Stephanie said.

"Hi Steph it's me, Luke," I said.

"What's up?"

"Rex and I are on our way to pick you up."

"Which limo?"

"The navy blue one."

"Alright me and Jessica will wait by the main gate," Stephanie said. Jessica is Stephs twin sister; they're identical in nearly every way except Jessica dyed her hair brown.

"We'll be there soon."

"See ya."

_2 hours later..._

We walked out of the shopping centre with nearly twenty bags between us. Rex had bought each of us new clothes for the trip. Rex and I got jeans, t-shirts, sunglasses and underwear while Jess and Steph nearly bought everything from their favourite shop. The only reason we left was because George reminded us that the plane leaves in an hour. We left immediately and arrived at the airport with forty-five minutes to spare. We walked to the departure gate where Steph and Jess got on the private jet with Rex's parents while me and Rex began waiting for our classmates.

"So what will we be doing during the trip?" I asked.

"Fencing, swimming, rock climbing, mountain boarding and a tour over Isla Sorna," Rex practically whispered the last five words.

"Holy crap we're going over Sorna!" I repeated over and over. Luckily there was no one there to hear me.

"Luke shut your trap for Gods for sake," Rex said as our classmates arrived.

We all got on the jet where two hostesses greeted us and showed us our seats. I sat next to Stephanie who looked at the storm clouds brewing in the sky. The seatbelt sign flicked on so everyone put their seatbelts on. The jet went down the runway until it shot into the air, after five minutes the plane reached cruising altitude allowing the passengers to move around the plane.

"So how long is the flight?" someone shouted.

"Six and a half hours!" Rex shouted back.

"What the hell are we supposed to do for nearly seven hours?" some else asked.

"SHUT UP!" I shouted. Everyone fell silent. "Now I don't know about the rest of you but I'm gonna watch the in flight movies."

The TV screen came on and The Fast and The Furious came on. For the next six and a half hours we watched every TF&TF film.

We booked into a five star hotel by a beach. I got a room to share with Stephanie while Rex shared with Jessica but everyone else got their own rooms. When we finished unpacking everyone met in the lobby except Rex's parents. We followed Rex to the docks where we got on his family's yacht; George drove the boat to Isla Sorna. About two miles from the shore a navy boat stopped us to see some identification. George handed the man some papers that looked important.

"Well it looks like you've got some friends in high places," the man said in a Texas accent. He let us pass then continued his patrol. We anchored the boat as close to the shore as possible then walked onto the beach.

Thick trees and shrubs sat on the border between the beach and the jungle. An infinite number dinosaur foot prints were imprinted in the sand, some a small as a chickens and some as large as a car.

"So where's is our guide?" I asked Rex.

"You're looking at him," Rex replied. "Come on then. We're not gonna see any dinosaurs if we just stay here." With that he began to walk into the jungle closely followed by Jessica and Stephanie. I followed them as did everyone else; within minutes mosquitoes began to swarm around us. Rex handed everyone mosquito repellent that worked almost immediately.

_3 hours later..._

We stopped by a large river to drink some water and wash some of the dirt from our faces. On the other side a herd of Edmuntosaurus were happily eating low shrubs calmly. Everyone was in awe at the sight of these giant creatures. The ground trembled causing the herbivores to panic and cluster together. Rex, Stephanie, Jessica and I knew what it meant so we hid behind some large bushes, the others didn't move. They were frozen as the foliage on the other side parted revealing the head of a...

I'm gonna let you (the readers) choose which dino should come through the trees. E-mail me which dino you want it to be and on Thursday 5th August I'll count the votes and put the most common answer into my story.


End file.
